when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Beacon War
"Why did the Philippines and South Korea gone so darn lazy about it? And hold on a second. Where am I? The Third Beacon War? Well, that's gonna be a pain in the neck alright. After all, this war would give me nightmares when this hellish conflict gave me nerves also. Now we're standing right now for the fate of Beacon Academy, where Ruby Rose's moral fates are to be decided, whenever or not. Now her fate will be sealed and accepted to see what holds the heinous fears of mankind against her as well. We're gonna take back Beacon Academy or let it be for someone else. By the way, I knew this would happen in the middle of the Rubyist Conflict and the Rubyist Cold War after the USRAC War and after the Liberation of Saigon, and geez, the USA had betrayed Ruby Rose and the four nations of Remnant due to the fact that Rubyism had made South Vietnam backstab America during the rebellion while the Second Vietnamese War went underway." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fate of Beacon Academy The Third Beacon War is a conflict between the South Vietnam's former allies (except South Korea and Philippines) with new allies : Anti-Rubyism Alliance,Future Opposition (after Future Alliance's member states betrayal),Anti-Rubyist Party of Vale and other Grand Alliance's member states of who against Rubyism. The cause of this war is United States, Thailand, and the Australia, New Zealand (of who South Vietnam's former allies) are protecting South Vietnam (Socialist form) that they will revenge at Rubyism due to make causing South Vietnam (Ducanger form) betrayal them in USRAC War. Also,it will be like Vietnam War that South Vietnam's former allies will take over Beacon Academy and Vale for revenge and take back Vietnam War friendships (friendships between South Vietnam and their former allies in Vietnam War) and their revenge. South Vietnam's former allies lead this invasion in during Rubyism Conflict that it will make the fate of Beacon Academy. Soon, Vale has been divived into North Vale and South Vale making Beacon Academy have been unrecognized. The moving ways to Beacon Academy being lost,so it will born the borders of North Vale and South Vale because of Third Beacon War and Division of Vale. Concurrently, the Third Preschool War is the main reason why the Philippines and South Korea are not to participate the Third Beacon War while South Vietnam is rebuilding their economy,so that United States, Thailand, Australia and New Zealand because they are both busy with helping out the United Preschool Nations in hunting down Rubyists during the Third Preschool War. In the middle of Rubyism Conflict,Australia resigned from Third Beacon War for becoming neutral to Anti-Rubyism and Rubyism,which make United States choose Mistral. Also, that's where Wehrmacht soldiers, redcoats, Irken soldiers and Soviet soldiers now fight each other respectively in two separate sides, unlike the First Beacon War and the Second Beacon War. History Huey Tactical on War "We have our superior helicopters and our Fortunate Son that we will attack on Beacon Academy's teams of who are our Rubyist traitors like attacking Victor Charlies in our past,Rose Congs." -- A Bell UH-1 Iroquois pilot,Cullen Harris when US helicopters and their pilots playing Fortunate Son and prepare to attack, The Fate of Beacon Academy. "My God. It's the Huey Tactic! I can't believe that the Americans who once fought for Ruby Rose became against Ruby Rose. I remember when I fought the Nazis, the Redcoats, the Irkens, the Chinese, the Locusts, the East Germans, the Iranians, the Russians and the North Koreans, including Tamagotchis, anime teenagers dressed as either Hun warriors, bandits and/or vikings, the Stormcloaks, the Engelists, the Ballas, the White Fang goons and the Grimms back then in the First Beacon War, and in the second one, also with the Soviets... but now I never seen such a terrible conflict like this." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fate of Beacon Academy Due to teams of Beacon Academy can against enemy landing,South Vietnam's former allies used Vietnam War arsenals (even Vietnam War uniforms) and use new helicopter tactical can make air raid,which named is Huey Tactical that many helicopters came to attack teams of Beacon Academy like attacking Viet Cong soldiers. Raiding Teams of Beacon Academy "I know it! I knew this would always happen! Even if I see Nazis, Redcoats, Irkens, Chinese, Locust, East Germans, Iranians, Russians, North Koreans, Tamagotchis, anime teenagers, Stormcloaks, Engelists, Ballas, White Fang goons, Grimms, Filipinos and South Koreans would pick their side respectively for either North Vale and South Vale, then I guess I saw somethin' worse: Beacon Academy teams being raided after being designated as 'Rubyists.' Well, I guess this could be terrible." --Su Ji-Hoon, Off the Topic The Federal Army of Vale and Third Beacon War era-United States Army declared that they calls Teams of Beacon Academy as Rubyists,so that they gonna raiding all of them in during Third Beacon War for delete and replace Beacon Academy into new huntman academy owned by North Vale and United States. Last Moment of Team JNPR "Not knowing if Team JNPR is about to face its second fate ever since Pyrrha Nikos' death back then, we don't know just yet if Rubyists would be able to try to inflict insufferable pain, which would be someday. But if we can save Team JNPR, then I'm still having choices: loyalty with the Preschool Girls and renewing friendship with Ruby Rose." --Su Ji-Hoon, Symbol of Excellence Team JNPR defending another Beacon Academy students from Third Beacon War era-US Soldiers and North Valese soldiers attack,so that Su Ji-Hoon and his friends will incoming to rescue Team JNPR. Weaponry Used Throughout the Event Vehicles Weapons Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Wars Category:World War III Events